A Game of Cat and Mouse
by ShortStuff24
Summary: Oh Mr. Uchiha you aren't going to like being caught by me. Haruno Sakura works undercover for Anbu Police Force. She plays a somewhat modern-day girl version of Robin Hood and exploits the wrongs of all large industries that seem to be making it a little to well. She loves a good game of cat and mouse but with Sasuke who's the cat and who's the mouse. AU! Sasuke/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay so this is the first chapter of my newest addition. I hope you guys really like it because I feel this one. It came from the heart ya know! Anyway on to the chapter! I do not own Naruto. I only own my ideas! Also the photo isn't mine it's just something I found and if the artist somehow manages to stumble upon it your picture is yours not mine and its wonderful! Enjoy!

* * *

I stared at him from across the bar. He was dressed like he always was. A dark suit, red silk tie, and glasses. He had dark onyx eyes and his dark hair surrounded his face nicely. All of it was tame except for the back which stuck up at odd angles, kind of like a duck but. He was drinking his regular, a Scotch on the rocks. Okay I know what you're thinking. This chick is a huge stalker. Though it may seem as if I am a stalker it's apart of my job. Well I'm not like a paid stalker or anything. I have to know everything about my client before I can expose them for who they are. I guess you could say I'm a modern-day girl version of Robin Hood but that would be exaggerating. Yes I do give back to the people but I work for a pristine Industry. I'm hired to find the fatal flaws in huge companies, to find the darkness and corruption that lurks in the corners and crevices of every industry. The man I'm after is names Uchiha Sasuke. He is the sole owner of Uchiha Industries. One of Konoha's richest and largest companies. His industry has branches in just about everything from hospitals to stores. He has branches in the military as well. He quite literally owns Konoha because without him we would have terrible medical supplies and no safety from war. All of Konoha is indebted to him.

I glanced back at him as I stirred my apple martini. HIs eyes caught mine and he smiled and tilted his head. I faked a blush and turned my head to the band playing near the back of the room. I waited a few moments before glancing back at him. He was watching me. I smiled a small smile as I looked down at my drink and took a sip. I looked up through my eyelashes in a flirty way and he smirked back. I downed the contents of my drink and looked up to see him gone.

"Would you like another?"

I looked at the empty seat beside me that was now filled, "oh I don't know. I'm already feeling a little tipsy."

He smiled at me, "come on one more couldn't hurt could it. Buying a pretty girl one last drink is kind of my thing."

I giggled and twirled my bubble gum colored hair, "I guess one more couldn't hurt right?"

"One more for me and the beautiful woman," he called out to the bartender.

Our drinks came a few moments later and he took a long swig while I sipped.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way," he said holding out his hand.

I took it so, "don't I know it. You own a multi-billion dollar company that's one deal away from becoming a multi-trillion dollar company if you play your cards right. Your work saved Konoha. Haruno Sakura by the way."

He looked shocked, "wow pretty and smart, and people say women can't be both."

"An idiotic thought if you ask me. I may be pretty but I still graduated from Konoha Business and Medical University with a masters too," I bragged.

"A masters wow. You just keep amazing more and more each second this conversation continues Mrs. Haruno," he complemented.

"Ms. Haruno," I held up my finger, "recently divorced. Quite nastily if I may add."

His face got serious, "I'm sorry to hear. He's a fool for letting such an exotic beauty escape his grasp."

I smiled, "his loss I guess. I got married too young anyway. I mean really why did I even think it was a good idea to get married at twenty-one anyway. I wasted three years of my life and here I sit at twenty-four recently divorced with a master's degree and I can't even get a decent job."

"No one's hired someone like you yet?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry I don't mean to dump my problems on you."

He took my hand, "I don't mind being that shoulder you cry on. You seem absolutely amazing Sakura."

I smiled at him for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Could this guy get anymore cheesy? I will admit it's kind of sweet.

Sasuke checked his watch and sighed, "I really should get going. I have an important meeting in the morning. Look you seem really bright if you really want a job I could really use a personal assistant. I know it doesn't seem ideal with your credits but I will pay you very well and I really think you would be great at it. You're smart and beautiful. If you're interested here's my card. Say tomorrow afternoon over lunch at my office," he stood up to leave but stopped and turned around, "oh and wear something red like that dress. Its one hell of a color on you."

He winked and left the bar after paying for both of our drinks.

This would be too easy. To me this was simply a game of cat and mouse. I will expose you for who you really are Mr. Uchiha you just wait. You won't be the people's favorite for long for I am a deadly cat and you are a whimpering mouse. I can promise you won't like being caught by me. This is just a game and I sincerely hope you make it interesting and worth my while. I'm going to exploit you and all the lies you've spread to our people. I think it's about time to go to the next level with this game. Don't worry Mr. Uchiha it will be worth your while. For a bit anyway.

* * *

Well there you go. I know it seems short but the fun is just starting so stay tuned for the next chapter. For the first five people who review you guys get a shout out in the next chapter!

Alright so you guys know what to do. R&R.

Love all you guys!

Ciao!

~ShortStuff24 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's Chapter two of AGCM! Let me really start with my shout outs.

1. Short stuff (love your choice of name. Twins!)

2. X marks the spot (Do you have treasure? Are you a Pirate?)

3. bella (Thank you for the review!)

4. Dennis (I don't know why but you're awesome don't forget it young padawan!)

5. Mya-chan (I really like how cute your name sounds! Adorable!)

Thank you to these fine five people. You guys were my first five for chapter one. Any way lets move on to the story. I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would never have left! I also don't own the cover photo although it is amazing.

Enjoy!

* * *

I looked up at the Uchiha Industries building. No doubt this company had money, the building was made of glass. I pulled the somewhat heavy doors open and walked to the front desk.

"Hi I'm here to have lunch with Mr. Uchiha," I smiled sweetly to the red-head that was in front of me.

She snorted and pushed her glasses up, "you and every other fan girl out there wants to have lunch with Sasuke. Look he's a very busy man just leave him alone."

"Look," I looked at her name tag, "Karin I'm here for a job interview and if you would so kindly let me through I would truly appreciate it."

Karin glared at me, "Sasuke is having lunch with a Mrs. Haruno Sakura and she hasn't shown up yet so listen here bubblegum leave before I call security."

I pulled out my I.D., "it would prove you some real skills if you would have asked my name when I first entered through the door."

She looked at my picture and gaped like a fish out of water, "oh Mrs. Haruno I am so sorry. Let me notify Sasuke right away."

"Thank you," I smiled before walking towards the elevator, "oh and I'm not married drop the Mrs. I'm not that old anyway hon."

I caught the slight glare and eye roll before the elevator doors closed. The ride up to the top floor was long. The elevator stopped a grand total of sixteen times. Did I mention I'm claustrophobic? I must say Mr. Uchiha has some real pigs working for him as well. I finally came to his door and knocked gently.

I heard a faint come in before I opened the door, "hello. I made it."

He smiled upon seeing me, "ah the wonderful woman from the bar, and she's wearing red. You must really want this job or either you like teasing men."

I looked down at my outfit. A silk red dress shirt and a black pencil skirt that stopped a bit before my knee. I also had my best yet modest pair of black stilettos.

I laughed as I took a seat in front of his desk, "I really want a chance to work for you Mr. Uchiha. It would be an absolute thrill and teasing men is just a perk right?"

"A wonderful perk indeed but really Sakura were past formalities correct?"

"Well this is a job interview. We have to have some sort of professionalism don't we," I smiled.

He leaned back, "oh please like I'm really going to let you walk out of this office without making you apart of the Uchiha family."

I giggled, "then what's the point of me coming if I already got the job?"

"Well my beautiful Cherry Blossom, I always set up a personal 'Job Interview' to get to know the person I'm hiring. That and I just wanted to have lunch with such a beauty. Besides you and I will be seeing a lot of each other seeming as how you'll be with me just about twenty-four seven right," he smiled a charming smile.

"That's very personal of you. That must take up a lot of time," I said shocked.

He just shrugged before picking up his phone, "Karin could you get lunch today. My usual from the place down the street," he covered the receiver, "what would you like?"

I pondered, "a light salad would be fine."

"And a salad for Ms. Haruno. Make it quick and get my afternoon meeting scheduled for some other time," he hung up his phone.

"It seems you already have one heck of a receptionist and personal assistant," I mused.

He scoffed, "oh please I'm praying the day that Karin messes up just so I can fire her. She the closest thing I have to a personal assistant. Well if you take the job I get to finally stop seeing so much of Karin. She's so dumb you wouldn't believe."

I laughed, "oh I believe. We had a little mishap when I arrived. She thought I was one of your fan girls and threatened to call security on me."

"I told her to ask names of anyone who walked through that damned door. You would think it wouldn't be hard! It's like she was born in a barn," he fumed slightly.

"Really it's fine. She's just slightly in love with you," I teased.

It felt weird to tease with Sasuke. It felt so natural.

"Oh yeah she's been in love with me since she begged me for any type of job. She may be a horrible person but she does manage the things I can't. Even if she does it terribly I can't afford to fire her just yet. She's basically down there to just look pretty," he rolled his eyes.

I looked at him, "you can't afford to fire her?"

He shook his head, "my company is the only thing I have going for me and Karin has been there since the beginning. That and I literally don't have the money to fire her and find a new receptionist. I'm taking a financial chance by just hiring you."

"Oh if it's that much of a hassle I don't need a job that bad," I stated.

"Oh no! I need you Sakura. I'm literally up to my elbows in just tending to personal messages and emails. I need a personal assistant and you can help me get my head straight. Being around you somewhat refreshes me and gets my head clear," he smiled brushing my concerns off.

I didn't have to fake a blush after that comment, "well thank you. I really do like what this company has going for them. It never seemed like you had that many financial problems."

He just sighed, "my financial advisor just quit. He's afraid of the ANBU police force. He's afraid they'll send one of their agents after the company because I'm making money too fast. Not something I can really talk about but the Anbu don't have a clue how business works. They're just a bunch of men and women playing dress up and convicting people. Especially this one agent who has put more businesses out of commission. She's what the people call a girl version of Robin Hood. She's giving back to the people but I think she's as much of a rat as she claims the people she throws in jail."

'DID HE JUST CALL ME A RAT! OH UCHIHA I CAN'T WAIT TO THROW YOU IN JAIL!'

I kept my calm exterior, "I don't think she's a rat I think she's just trying to save the people. She seems to have an amazing knowledge in business if she can bring down a lot of the businesses that have poisoned Konoha."

"This Blossom woman is a joke. I mean really if you want to save the people help the businesses. At least have the nerve to let the people know your real name," he laughed.

"Well if people know her real name then she could be threatened or black mailed. It's a life-preserving caution," I said trying to hide my irritation.

Sasuke looked at me for a long minute, "you sure are defending this Blossom like you personally know her. Do you know who she really is Sakura?"

I tried to keep the panic in my chest from rising, "no! Not at all she just helped my dad get out of a pretty bad business before he was caught in the web of lies."

"Oh so you have like this gratitude towards her," he questioned.

"Something like that," I replied.

With our conversation settled down Karin proceeded through the door with lunch.

Sasuke grabbed the bag from her, "thank you Karin you are dismissed."

She smiled a fake smile, "are you sure you don't need anything else Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Karin what have I told you about formalities. I'm your boss not your friend. And would it kill you to actually do your job right instead of threatening my future personal assistant with calls to security. It's not that hard woman!"

She frowned and then glared at me before looking back to Sasuke, "I thought she was a fan girl."

"Just get out," he dismissed her.

"But-"

"Karin," he shouted causing both of us to jump, "OUT NOW!"

Karin gave a small squeak before scurrying out the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that she just aggravates me to no end," he apologized softly.

I shook my head, "I completely understand. Besides she shouldn't try to mess with you. It's indecent for any employee to have relationships with other co-workers. Depending on the field of work really but you should have personal boundaries no matter what. You're her boss. Dating a measly receptionist would poison your reputation anyway."

Sasuke stared at me in awe, "spoken like a business philosopher. You amaze me so much Sakura. You will make an excellent addition to the Uchiha family. You wouldn't happen to be interested in helping with my finances either would you."

"I could take a look," I shrugged, "financing is apart of learning business right?"

"Absolutely why don't I grab the files? We can look them over while we eat," he said.

To be honest I thought he was joking. I mean you have to know finance in business but to trust your personal assistant whom you just hired with finances right off the bat is kind of crazy.

"Oh are you sure. I mean you kind of just did hire me."

He waved his hand dismissively as he searched through his filing cabinet, "nonsense. I have a good sense of trust and I know that you are completely trust worthy."

Throughout lunch we worked through his finances and reasons why his mistakes were mistakes. By the time I headed home we had his entire debt to a company in the land of waves sorted out in paper work. The one thing that stuck in my mind throughout the entire afternoon was that he trusted me completely and I was about to land him in jail in a few months. This had to be the hardest part of my job. You make these people trust you and then you send them packing behind bars for life. It unnerved me to no extent to know that Sasuke trusted me so much. What made it worse was that I was so thrilled to have his approval. This man seemed to undo my thought process of trying to convict him when I was around. I was supposed to dig up dirt on him and here I was constantly flirting with him and helping him save his business money?

* * *

Well guys I really hope you enjoying this chapter. It was really fun to write and if you can't tell I really don't like Karin!

Moving on. You know the drill. R&R!

First five reviewers on this chapter will get a shout out on the next chapter! Until next time my young padawans!

Ciao!

~ShortStuff24


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys I'm back with Chapter 3. On to the shout outs!

1. Montana (You're a state!)

2. X Marks the Spot (I still haven't found your treasure.)

3. Captain America (OMG AN AVENGER COMMENTED ON MY STORY!)

4. Dennis (Ah, my main man. My Padawan! May the force be with you!)

5. SuperWoman700 (You are indeed a super woman to me. Thanks for the review!)

There's my shout outs. Now sadly I don't own Naruto I only own the situations I put them in. On to the story! Enjoy~

* * *

I heard my cell ringing off the hook around four thirty the next morning.

I sleepily searched for my phone, "hello?"

"Sakura," an eager voice called through the speaker, "how's it going on your end?"

"Naruto why are you calling me at four thirty in the morning," I grumbled.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the orange, and ramen loving idiot like he was my brother but seriously he was so annoying sometimes.

He laughed loudly, "Sai was getting anxious because you haven't reported back in a while so I told him I would call first thing in the morning!"

I groaned, "Naruto did you think about what time it is over here?"

"Oh hehe sorry Sakura I guess I didn't think about it," he apologized.

"Anyway you can tell Sai to leave everything to me. I'll report back when I get off of work later," I stated.

Naruto was quiet for a few moments, "you know Sakura-chan, he thinks the divorce was a mistake. He still loves you."

I just sighed, "he should have thought about that before he signed the papers and I don't think it was a mistake. I think the marriage was though. Why don't you relay the message to him."

"You got it Sakura-chan. I'll let you get back to work. Make sure you stay in touch and call Sai when you get off," he stated happily before hanging up.

I placed my phone back on the night stand and flopped back onto my pillow with a heavy sigh. Of course he would tell Naruto that. Marrying and divorcing Sai is the least of my problems right now though. I got out of bed and headed into the small kitchen to make myself some coffee and breakfast. No matter what I did though I couldn't get the sight of Sai's face when I placed those papers on his desk.

_"What's this," he questioned in his monotone voice._

_I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, "I want a divorce."_

_He looked up at me with no emotion, "a divorce? Why?"_

_"Every night I have to practically drag you away from your work and remind you that you have a wife. I'm tired of being the one that tries in this relationship. So I'm giving you a choice. Come home, pack your bags, and take a vacation with me or sign those papers and watch me leave," I confessed sadly._

_He just_ sighed,_ "Sakura I have a lot of work to do. I can't just take off in the middle of the week. Go home and don't wait up. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."_

_I looked down at the floor, "no you won't. Sign the papers and send it to my parents house. That's where I'll be staying until I get my own place."_

_"There's no need to be dramatic. Go home Sakura. I'll be home in a while," he said getting angry._

_Funny, that's the only emotion he ever showed. Never happiness, or love, but anger._

_I just shook my head, "you'll be alone then."_

_I turned and walked out of the door. I came in as his wife and left as his co-worker._

Sighing I downed my coffee and got ready for the day. Maybe I could just block out all the memories with piles of work. Once I was ready I texted Sasuke to see what he wanted for breakfast.

_**A coffee with a shot of espresso.**_

With that I headed out the door and walked to the nearest café. It wasn't long until I was in the lobby of the Uchiha building.

Karin glared at me before giving me a fake smile, "so you were hired after all."

I smiled, "it would seem so. Don't worry about getting him lunch and all that good stuff anymore. I have it all under control and you can go back to sitting pretty."

She scoffed at me as I entered the elevator and waved mockingly.

"One coffee with a shot of espresso," I stated as cheerily as I could as I placed the coffee in front of him.

Sasuke looked up from the paper he was reading, "thank you very much."

He smiled at me and I faked a smile. He frowned when I did so.

"What's happened to my cheery assistant," he questioned.

I faltered. How could he read me so easily?

"Nothing not enough sleep I guess," I lied.

"You're lying," he called as he set his paper down, "what happened?"

I sighed for the thousandth time this morning and sat in the chair in front of his desk, "my ex-husband had a friend tell me that our divorce was a mistake and that he basically wanted me back."

Wait, why did I just blurt that out?

Sasuke grunted, "damn right it was a mistake but he did it to himself. You're not thinking of going back to him are you?"

I looked at Sasuke as if he grew an extra head, "Kami no. The last thing I want is to return to that relationship. All he does is work behind that stupid desk in that stupid office. I had to literally drag him home every night and remind him that he had a wife."

Seriously, why am I telling him all of this?

It was Sasuke's turn to look at me crazy, "he forgot he had a wife as pretty as you. If I were in his shoes I would be closing the office early every night."

I laughed, "well my ex-husband liked his work better than he liked me."

"Then why did you marry him," Sasuke asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Before I could answer his cell phone started to go off.

He looked down at it, "thirteen texts and three missed calls and it's only six in the morning."

I stood up from my seat and walked around his desk grabbing his phone, "guess that's where I step in huh?"

I perched myself on the part of his desk that was clear before responding to his texts, "you have a meeting at ten with Hyuuga Neji, at eleven forty-five you have to meet with Nara Shikamaru the usual game what ever that is, lunch your free then you have a meeting from one to four."

Sasuke didn't look up from is paper, "respond to all of them that I'll be there."

"Even the fan girls asking you to dinner tonight, or to marry them, have their first child, move in with them, oh and my favorite figure out if your their father."

He choked on his coffee before looking at me insanely, "excuse me?"

I laughed, "kidding about the last one."

"You are one evil little vixen aren't you," he grinned.

I stood up and took a bow, "I aim to please Mr. Uchiha. Anyway everything on your phone is taken care of. Anything else you need me to do?"

He tapped his chin, "no Ms. Haruno I don't think there is. Wait, I was wrong. Two more things. One, you never answered my question."

I sat back on the edge of the desk and folded my arms, "I was eighteen fresh out of high school and new in college. He stole my heart with a crooked grin and flowers and after three dates I agreed to marry him because I felt like I was living in a Romance novel."

"Three dates? Are you that easy to win over," he questioned.

"Well back then maybe but now I'm a bit more carefull," I shrugged.

He laughed, "well I guess that makes sense."

I smiled, "and two?"

"Right. The second thing you can do for me is dinner tonight at eight. My place," he said with a sexy smirk.

My smile faltered, "dinner?"

"Yes dinner the stuff you eat," Sasuke said stupidly.

I glared at him, "I know that. Are you asking me out on a date."

He smiled, "it would seem so. Plus I have some more files that I request for you help on. It would seem you did me wonders yesterday."

If I want to do my job I'm going to have to get close, "eight it is."

"I'll pick you up-"

"No, no. I'll meet you at your place," I cut off.

He smiled triumphantly, "it's a date."

I smiled back, "that it is Mr. Uchiha. That it is."

* * *

Well, there you have it guys. You know the drill! R&R  
For the next five reviewers you guys get a shout out and if you have any questions I will answer one that you leave! I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter will be coming with in the next few days so stay tuned!

Ciao!

~ShortStuff24 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies! Sorry it's taken me so long. Schools back for me. (That college life!) I'll try and post a bit faster than last time! I promise. On to the shoutouts!

1.) Montana (I've always wanted to go to Miami.)

2.) X marks the spot (Well I better get my swimmies and start looking.)

3.) banana (She deserves to be hated. Who she think she is trying to steal Sasuke!)

4.) Dennis (OMG! I'm so sorry! I read it wrong! Forgive me Senpai! T.T)

5.) Captain America (Oh, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Don't worry he's not that bad.)

I'm going to bend the rules and add six today. I'm feeling generous!

6.) baba black sheep (Thank you! You are here by invited to join the 'Let's hate Karin' Club. Our vice president is banana because of their strong hatred.)

Okay so I don't own Naruto I only own the situations I put them in.

Enjoy!

* * *

When we finally closed the office it was six or so which gave me two hours to get ready. I finally got back to my apartment and threw the keys in the bowl in the hall way. Walking down the hallway I turned left towards the rail less staircase that led to my bedroom and took them by twos. Sighing I reached for my work phone and dialed Sai's number. Deciding I would take a bath I held the phone between my ear and shoulder and drew my bath water.

"Hello Sakura," I heard his bland voice answer.

"Hello," I stated as professionally as I could, "I was just calling to report that everything was going perfectly."

"Very well," he stated before pausing, "it's good to hear your voice."

I just sighed, "Don't Sai."

"Don't what? Speak the truth?"

"Yes because I don't want to know how my ex-husband regrets our divorce. I have more important things to worry about," I stated.

It was his turn to sigh, "oh really and what could be more important."

Seriously? Anything would be more important, heck watching grass grow would have been more important than this.

"I have a date with Uchiha Sasuke tonight," I blurted out.

Seriously today just isn't my day.

"A date? Sakura, need I remind you that you are there to do your job not flirting with the client," Sai said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not a work nut like you. Last time I check I was the one risking my life while you sat behind a desk. All. Freaking. Night."

Sai was quiet, "how many times do I have to apologize to you? I made a mistake and I'm willing to change so I'm sorry."

I laughed harshly, "Come back when it actually means something actually better yet let's keep this whole thing on a professional level. My work progress is going perfectly. I'm on schedule."

I hung up the phone before he could comment and sighed as I slipped into my bath. What was it with my luck with men? First I have issues with my ex-husband and now I'm falling for my client. Wait, no I'm not falling for my client! What is wrong with me today? Putting all my bad luck aside I finished my bath and proceeded to brush out all the tangles in my hair. I stared at my reflection while pulling the brush through my bubblegum colored hair. My jade green eyes were staring back at me sadly. What was I sad about? I couldn't tell you. I think deep down I really know but I just don't want to come to terms with it just yet so I won't. Sighing for the millionth time today I started to get ready. It took me an hour to curl my hair and roughly thirty minutes to apply a small amount of makeup and get dressed before I was headed out to Sasuke's. I felt more and more nervous the closer I got to his house. Honestly the only other person I really dated was Sai and we didn't really date that long. I don't really remember how to act. I didn't have enough time to ponder how to approach it because I was softly knocking on his door.

He opened it with a smile, "you made it."

I laughed, "I told you I would. What? Did you think I would just chicken out?"

He simply shrugged as he let me in, "maybe I was or maybe I wasn't who knows? Follow me, the foods almost ready."

I followed him into the kitchen where he poured me a glass of red wine and sat me at the small dinner table while he worked at the stove. The table was adorned with small white tier candles and littered with Cherry Blossom petals.

"You didn't have to go through all this effort," I stated in awe.

He stared at me softly, "you deserve the best. Besides it's really not that much of a hassle."

I blushed but managed a small smile as I sipped my wine. The smells coming from his kitchen smelled absolutely wonderful. Soon enough he had two plates of what looked like a fancy Alfredo.

I took a small bite and looked at him with wide eyes, "this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook?"

I saw a faint pink tint adorn his nose, "my mother sent me to culinary school when I was seventeen."

"That's actually quite amazing," I giggled.

"It was horrible actually. The teacher was French so when anyone messed up he would just yell in French and then tell us that we were not worthy of the food we were making," he laughed.

The night went on filled with laughter and stories of our teen years.

"Wait so you were homecoming queen three years in a row," he asked.

I nodded, "I don't know how either. I mean sure I was friends with a lot of people but I think someone rigged the whole thing. There's no way it was fair."

He just shook his head as he poured more wine.

"Do you want to go to the living room and continue this on the couch?"

I chewed my bottom lip nervously, "um sure."

Sasuke smiled at me and offered his hand. Taking it I got out of my seat and was pulled down a hallway and through an archway into a really elegant red and blue living room. He pulled me to the red, plush couch and sat down. I sat down at a safe distance.

"So how was your high school career," I asked.

He sighed, "Well everything was mostly me trying to be as good as my older brother. Itachi was the one that was supposed to take over the business but instead he's traveling the world so it rests on me. He literally owned the business for six months before pawning it off on me."

I looked at him in shock, "you have an older brother?"

He nodded with an annoyed look on his face. He took a huge gulp of his wine before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry. You must not get along well," I tried.

I placed my hand on his in comfort but electricity shot through my arm and down my spine. I gasped silently and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He was looking down at our hands and I started to pull back slowly before he took my hand in his.

"Sakura," he whispered and I looked at him fully, "I really like you. I've never met anyone as complex as you and I just want to figure you out. I see this sadness in you and I just want to fix it."

So I was just a mystery/charity case for him to crack.

"I just don't like to see you upset. You seem like the whole ex-husband thing has really gotten to you and I sympathize you," he continued.

I felt the anger bubble up, "So I'm just a charity case?"

I pulled my hand back like I had been burned and stood up furiously, "I don't need your pity. All I've gotten from anyone that knows who I am is pity and sympathy since my divorce. I don't care that I wasn't good enough for him and I sure as hell don't care what you think about it. I've gone months dealing with the depression, the sadness, the hatred and you have the nerve to tell me you sympathize me. I'm not some broken girl to fix. I'm more than capable of handling the problems that went on in my marriage. Who are you to judge me when you've probably been with more women than anyone could count?"

Sasuke held up his hand, "that came out wrong Sakura please. I'm sorry I know you don't need me to sympathize you. I mean I just have this strong urge to protect you and to make you happy. I look at you and I see this woman that I could see myself falling in love with and building a life with you."

That stopped me dead in my tracks, "you-you what?"

Sasuke stood up and put his hands on my upper arms, "your beautiful, amazing, funny, and one hell of a personal assistant. I can't help but feel drawn to you. When I see you smile it makes me overjoyed that for just a second nothing can hurt you but when that second is gone I see this sad undertone in your eyes and I can't help but want to find this Sai and demand how he could hurt you."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry, laugh, or kiss him. I opted for the kiss. I stared at him in shock as he stroked my cheek softly before I leaned up ever so slowly and placed my lips on his. Kissing him was everything I hoped it would be. It was the kind of kiss that had your heart racing, and left you wanting more. I deepened the kiss and threaded my hands in his black hair. I felt one of his hands move down to grip my waist and his other play with the ends of my hair. When we pulled apart I was breathless and more or less surprised that I did that.

"Does this mean that one: I'm forgiven and two: are you mine," he asked with a genuine smile.

I laughed, "Yes and yes."

Honestly I don't know if any good can come from dating a client but what the hell. I've wanted out of this job since the divorce and this was definitely a sure-fire way.

* * *

Okay so just so you know I was totally going to have Sakura storm out but apparently I have other plans according to my right side of my brain.

Anyway you guys know the drill R&R pweeeease with an apple slice on top!

Top reviewers of my choice will get the next chapter and a cyber apple slice if they pledge to the 'Lets Hate Karin' club.

Ciao!

~ShortStuff24 :)


End file.
